PVP Rules
We are implementing a Consent-Based Player vs. Player combat system. Players will now be able to opt-in and opt-out of PVP combat. The Goal We all love making fun and interesting characters with lots of personality and something to contribute to the party, but some times the personalities of two or more characters don't play well together. These differences in personality should be celebrated, not dreaded; and inter-party conflict can have a positive impact on the game by creating dynamic, entertaining, and memorable moments we can all enjoy! Players should have the freedom to have their characters express themselves honestly, and for their actions to carry consequences! These rules are loosely based on other "Consent-Based PVP" rules in Free Form Roleplay communities. The rules are simple, respect your fellow players and clearly communicate your attitude towards PVP Combat; and respect their attitudes as well even if they differ from your's. NOTE: This is not an excuse to start murdering each other. Players who opt-in to PVP are doing so out of courtesy for their fellow players. Players are encouraged to have their characters behave naturally, and not to use this system to be overaggressive. By opting-in for PVP the player is gifting their fellow players options on how to resolve inter-party conflicts. Respect and Decorum among players of the game is strictly enforced. The goal of these rules is to help players start a dialog with their fellow gamers, to understand each other's feelings, and make our games run more naturally! To paraphrase Cody from the YouTube Channel "Taking20", it is our hope these rules will help to create awesome memories and even better friends! The Breakdown When opting-in to PVP, please place ONE of the following symbols beside your Roll20 username (Located in the My Settings tab of Roll20) or beside your character's name on your character sheet, as a courteous reminder to all players on what you are ok with happening to your character. These symbols do not hold any inherent meaning, and are merely fun reminders to others, and a jumping off point to start a living conversation about what you are comfortable with happening to your character during rare moments of PVP. * (No Symbol) You are NOT ok with PVP Combat. Any conflict a PC has with your character should be resolved through means outside of explicit combat (This is the lowest tier of PVP) *�� (Punch) You are ok with PVP Combat and having your character get into a fight, including loss of hit points, as long as your character does not sustain permanent medical conditions as a result. Wounds sustained are non-life threatening and will not leave any scars outside your consent. (This tier includes rules for all lower tiers) *�� (Knife) You are ok with PVP Combat and having your character take extreme damage, which can result in serious life threatening wounds. This can include loss of limbs or grievous bodily harm. While this can be lethal damage in both lore and gameplay, your character Will Not Die from their wounds, no matter how serious. (This tier includes rules for all lower tiers) *�� (Skull) You are ok with PVP Death to your character, this is the most natural form of PVP. Any combat between your character and another player follow the same rules for dying as any other type of combat in the game. This rule excludes the chunky-salsa trope. (This tier includes rules for all lower tiers) WARNING! If your character is not flagged for PVP, and you engage in PVP, the person you are attacking is fully within their right to defend themselves with equal force. This may result in your character's death. Turn about is fair play. WARNING! No matter what symbol you have next to your name, NO ONE is safe from the DM!!!